1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless controllers including wireless keyboards and remote controls. The present invention further relates to short range wireless transmission methods.
2. Background Information
Wireless controllers of various types including wireless keyboards and remote controls are ubiquitous. A disadvantage of such devices is the need for batteries. Batteries are inconvenient to the user. When batteries fail in a wireless device the system is useless until the batteries are replaced. This is obviously a significant inconvenience when the battery failure is not expected. Also, batteries are disposal problems since batteries typically contain heavy metals which are toxic and can represent an environmental hazard if disposed incorrectly.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to find an alternative to batteries for short range wireless transmission applications.